Facebook  Final Fantasy XIII
by EnglishSupergirl
Summary: I wrote this in like 2010. No idea why I took so long to upload. The wonderful characters of FFXIII love Facebook. So this is what happens when you let them at it!


**Facebook – Final Fantasy XIII**

_My computer failed so I had to re-upload._

_Pointless drabble!_

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Villiers <strong>and **Serah Farron **are married.

**Oerba Dia Vanille: **Yay! :D

**Oerba Yun Fang: **Congrats!

**Lightning: **Change ur surname then, Serah.

**Snow Villiers: **Do I detect a grumpy sister in law?

**Lightning: **Grow up, Snow.

**Snow Villiers: **Ouch

* * *

><p><strong>Serah Farron <strong>changed her name to **Serah Villiers. **(**Oerba Dia Vanille** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Sazh Katzroy <strong>likes **Sazh Katzroy is Hotter than Snow Villiers **(**Oerba Yun Fang** likes this)

**Snow Villiers: **There should be a dislike button

**Gadot Wakka (AN: Made that up 'cos I think he looks like Wakka): **You're just upset cos u no its true.

**Hope Estheim: **…..

**Serah Villiers: **I think ur hotter than Sazh

**Gadot Wakka: **Thank you.

**Serah Farron: **NOT YOU!

**Lebreau NORA: **Lol :P

* * *

><p><strong>Serah Villiers<strong> likes **Sazh Katzroy is Hotter than Snow Villiers**

**Snow Villiers: **There should REALLY be a dislike button!

**Lightning: **And you say I can't take a joke.

**Hope Estheim: **Who made that group anyways?

**Gadot Wakka: **Sazh's chocobo

**Lightning: **Fang did

**Oerba Yun Fang: **Just 4 a laugh! I swear!

**Gadot Wakka: **Kinky

**Oerba Yun Fang: **Blocking you is appealing right now (**Lebreau NORA **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Estheim <strong>and **Lebreau NORA **are now friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Villiers <strong>likes **There REALLY should be a 'Dislike' button!**

**Oerba Dia Vanille: **Why should there?

**Snow Villiers: **"Sazh Katzroy is Hotter than Snow Villiers"

**Sazh Katzroy: **Thanks buddy! (**Oerba Yun Fang **and **Gadot Wakka **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning <strong>likes **Sazh Katzroy is Hotter than Snow Villiers.**

**Snow Villiers: **Some dude with a green jacket needs his face smashed in!

**Hope Estheim: **Calm down… nowish.

**Oerba Dia Vanille: **Cheer up Snow :D

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Villiers <strong>likes **Snow Villiers is WAY Hotter than Sazh Katzroy!**

**Lightning: **Did u SERIOUSLY just make that group?

**Oerba Yun Fang: **Now we ALL think their should be a dislike button.

**Hope Estheim: **There. (**8 people **like this.)

**Oerba Yun Fang: **Why do so many people like a kid correcting my grammar?

**Lightning: **Don't ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oerba Dia Vanille <strong>and **Oerba Yun Fang **like **Gran** **Pulse is NOT Hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lebreau NORA <strong>poked **Gadot Wakka.**

**Gadot Wakka: **What did I do now?

**Lebreau NORA: **Nothing! I just haven't poked anyone on Facebook before!

**Gadot Wakka: **WTF?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Estheim:<strong> My dad can't cook….

**Serah Villiers:** Neither can Snow (**Lightning **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Villiers <strong>likes **Snow Villiers is HOT STUFF!**

**Oerba Dia Vanille: ** Ew (**12 people like this**)

**Lightning: **seconded

**Oerba Yun Fang:**… thirded?

**Sazh Katzroy: **fourthded.

**Hope Estheim: **Yup. There should be a dislike button.

**Snow Villiers: **Oh, come ON guys!

**Oerba Dia Vanille: **And girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Gadot Wakka (AN: I still find that funny, even tho it's not): <strong>The army's no match for NORA!

**Lightning: **Wanna bet?

**Lebreau NORA: **OK then. 10,000 gil.

**Lightning: **Or, we could fight and I could kick your asses.

**Gadot Wakka: **I might remove this post before things get out of hand.

**Oerba Yun Fang: **Was that supposed to be funny?

* * *

><p><strong>Serah Villiers <strong>likes **Farmville**

**Oerba Dia Vanille: **Nooooooooooooooo!

**Gadot Wakka: **She's gone over to the dark side!

**Snow Villiers:** We're through!

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Villiers <strong>changed his relationship status to **Single.**

**Serah Villiers: **Please Babe. I'm sorry!

**Snow Villiers: **Fine! But NEVER go on Farmville EVER again.

**Serah Villiers: **Deal.

* * *

><p><em>And I can't think of anything else, so that's it.<em>

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
